pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Rock
Bomb Rocks are explosive rocks in the Pikmin games. In Pikmin 1 the bomb rocks are much smaller, they can be carried by Yellow Pikmin, where their main purpose is to destroy rock walls. They can also be used to defeat enemies, and are particularly useful for doing so with bosses. When an enemy eats a Pikmin holding a Bomb Rock, it explodes inside the enemy, harming it. They are usually found inside tin cans, pipes, or large animal skulls. If there are idle Pikmin near the spot a Yellow Pikmin leaves its bomb rock for detonation, the thrown Yellow Pikmin will "call" these idle ones to him as he runs back to Olimar. The idle Pikmin will join Olimar, exactly as if the captain himself had whistled them. In Pikmin 2, they are much larger and cannot be carried by Yellow Pikmin, but can be detonated by attacking them or by coming over to where it falls. In certain dungeons, you can trick nearby Emperor Bulblaxes into swallowing them, which will stun the beast and deal considerable damage. They are also produced by Careening Dirigibugs. Volatile Dweevils carry bomb rocks on their backs, presumably for protection, even though they themselves are killed in the blast. Never throw Purple Pikmin onto a bomb rock, as that can cause near-instant detonation. Bomb rocks can even be petrified, so do that if you are in a pinch, but keep in mind that they will not release nectar or spray like many beasts do if killed in that state. In the 2-player battle stage, Hostile Territory, bomb rocks can be picked up and thrown by your captain, which you can use to defeat enemies, or deal a serious blow to your opponent's Pikmin count. To perform this run into a bomb rock and then press A again to throw it, or B to drop it. In the Japanese Pikmin 3 ''website, a video was posted. In that short, video, there is a part where Charlie and Brittany run by a bomb rock with a bunch of Red Pikmin. However, the captains leave it alone. The bomb rock is about the same size as it was in the first game. Instant explosion Bomb Rocks will explode with a shorter fuse when a Purple Pikmin is thrown directly onto them: be warned, though, that the Pikmin is more than likely to die. Using a one-hit kill code from game-enhancing devices like Action Replay will also cause the bomb-rock to explode instantly, as its health is instantly diminished. Minor Glitch In places where a Bomb Rock falls near Mitite, such as the sixth sublevel of Bulblax Kingdom, there is a chance of it being launched back into the air if it lands on one, landing somewhere else on the level. Bomb-rock Locations in ''Pikmin Story Mode: *The Impact Site: Inside the box that the Pikmin have to push. *The Forest of Hope: In a tin can, near the great plain with Red Bulborbs, in another one near the place where the Yellow Onion is originally found. The last can is in the place where the Nova Blaster is found. On the first day the area is visited, some are found out of the cans, such as in front of the wall closing in between the Yellow Onion and the Whimsical Radar. *The Forest Navel: In a pipe, near the pool where the Number 1 Ionium Jet is found. There's another one next to the place the Gravity Jumper lies. *The Distant Spring: In a giant skull, inside a hollow tree stump guarded by a Spotty Bulbear and in the beach where the Massage Machine is found. There is another skull near the pool with Wogpole to the west. *The Final Trial: in a pipe, on a high place to the right of the starting point. There are three other pipes in the cliffs surrounding the arena where Emperor Bulblax is fought. Overall, there are fifty Bomb Rocks in this stage. Trivia *It is suggested that Red Pikmin and Blue Pikmin could once carry bomb rocks along with the Yellow Pikmin in the original pikmin. Also, the bud textures for them show incorrect palletes for the pikmin. Red is now Orange and Blue is now Purple. Purple Pikmin actually do exist in Pikmin 2, which is more odd. There is a gallery below of all the textures. Also, there are miscolors in other things. *In Pikmin 1, if a Yellow Pikmin has a bomb rock when it is called to the Onion, it will leave it on the pillar of light. Gallery File:Yellow pikmin with bomb rock.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin with a Bomb Rock. File:BombrocksCan.jpg|A few Bomb-rocks in a can. Pikmin2BombRock.jpg|An Bomb Rock about to explode. Pikmin-pellet-bomb-rock-screenshot-big.jpg|Olimar with some bomb rocks BombRockquestionmark.png|A Bomb Rock in Pikmin 3 Unused Pikmin Textures Gallery File:redleafbomb.png File:redbudbomb.png File:redflowerbomb.png File:blueleafbomb.png File:bluebudbomb.png File:blueflowerbomb.png Category:Hazards Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:The Impact Site Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Final Trial Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Items Category:Obstacles Category:Pikmin images Category:Submerged Castle Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:2-Player Battle